The present disclosure relates generally to friction clutches, and more particularly to a clutch assembly having a resiliently deformable damping web to dampen shock transmitted between a friction plate and a hub of a friction disc thereby reducing shock transmitted through the clutch assembly.
Friction clutches are widely used in automotive vehicles to selectively connect a driving member, such as an engine's crankshaft, to a driven member, such as a transmission input shaft. A typical friction clutch includes a friction disc that is connected to the transmission shaft so that, when the friction disc is rotated, the transmission shaft rotates with the friction disc. A pressure plate and flywheel are each connected to the crankshaft for rotation with the crankshaft. The pressure plate is selectively moveable to clamp the friction disc against the fly wheel. When the flywheel engages the friction disc, the friction disc rotates with the pressure plate and crankshaft to drive the transmission shaft. The initial engagement between the flywheel and the clutch disc can impart large acceleration loads or shock to the friction disc and transmission shaft.
To limit the transmission of shock, most friction discs include a mechanism joining the friction plate and hub to dampen shock transmitted through the clutch assembly to the transmission. These mechanisms allow resilient circumferential movement between the friction plate and hub when the pressure plate initially engages the friction disc to dampen shock transmitted to the hub. The resilience of the mechanisms returns the friction plate and hub to their initial relative circumferential positions after the circumferential movement. For example, some of these mechanisms include circumferentially mounted coil springs, each of which has one end connected to the hub and another end connected to the friction plate. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, corresponding connectors and retainers are typically provided for holding the springs and the various components must be assembled to form the friction disc, resulting in complexity and expense. Accordingly, an improved damping mechanism and method of manufacture are needed.